


The Last Exorcism

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Injury, Demonic Possession, Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon leans closer, looking Louis straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I never expected it to be so easy,” the demon almost growls. “Your boy wasn’t protected with anything. You didn’t even give him any amulets, Tommo! Or a fucking tattoo! You say you love him but you let him go around like this?”</p>
<p>(more in author's notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Exorcism

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so despite knowing English for quite a while now, I've never written much in it and finally decided to change that. This one-shot is a translation of my own fic - and the tags say it all I quess. I wouldn't call it dark or angsty or whatever but it's not a fairytale either; I've tried to keep it as real as possible so... it's about demons and supernatural, what can you really expect?  
> I don't remember much from the show but I would say the canon definitely to the fourth season.
> 
> Beta readed by this [amazing person](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniestagram/pseuds/princemisha), thank you so much!!
> 
> I really hope you like it!

Louis wakes up to a loud noise coming from the kitchen. He lays there, just for a moment, blinking and trying to fully wake up. Finally he rolls on his back and stretches, until something cracks pleasantly in his bones. 

The other side of the bed is cold, which means Harry must have been up for a long time now. Louis sits up, throwing the covers away, and he gets up to go to the bathroom. He washes his face and brushes his teeth. Looking in the mirror, he scratches the scruff on his face, pondering over a quick shave, but in the end he leaves it as it is.

Downstairs, when Louis stops in the kitchen’s door, he sees his boyfriend next to the sink. Harry’s putting some stuff in the dishwasher and a small fork slides off a plate, banging loudly on the metal bottom.

“Hi, love.” Louis says, walking further into the kitchen.

Harry jumps a little, turning around. “Hi, Lou, did I wake you up?”

Louis shrugs and walks to Harry for their morning kiss. The boy sighs into his mouth and when he moves away, Louis can clearly see stress and worry in his eyes.

“Are you nervous?” Louis asks quietly, petting Harry’s cheek lightly with his fingertips.

Harry nods once but doesn’t relax under the touch, so Louis kisses him again. “It’ll be alright,” he murmurs. “It’s your dream job, what possibly could go wrong?”

“Everything.” Harry moans, putting his arms around Louis, resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder with a sigh. “What if one of them starts crying and I don’t know what do to? Or… or, dear God, what if I trip over someone?” He moans again. “Jesus, why did I agree to do this, why didn’t you stop me, Lou?”

Louis chuckles lightly and lays his hand on the back of Harry’s neck, kissing him softly on the cheek. “Because I know you’re perfect for this, love, and you’re great with kids.” he says. “Please, stop worrying yourself to death and just… try to think about this as a training for when we’ll have our own little ones.”

This actually works. Harry straightens up and now his face is pure bliss, like always when they talk about their future.

“Don’t you dare even thinking that this talk will free you from changing the dirty nappies, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry says, bending for another kiss.

Louis pats him on the hip and moves away. “I wouldn’t dream of it, love. Go check if you have everything, I’ll prepare you some lunch.”

Louis can see that Harry is still stressed, but the boy just nods and leaves the kitchen. He quickly prepares some sandwiches and pours some of this disgusting excuse for tea that Harry loves into a big cup. When he’s done, he has enough time to make some for himself — Yorkshire, thank you very much, because he’s a normal lad — before Harry comes back. He’s wearing his black coat and there’s a bag on his shoulder.

“Here you go, love of my life,” Louis says with a playful smirk, handing him the packed lunch.

Harry’s eyes shine with adoration that stirs the butterflies in Louis stomach back to life — even after all these years. “Thank you, darling,” murmurs Harry, kissing him on the cheek.

Louis walks with him to the door and leans on the frame, trying not to shiver much in the morning cold. Harry kisses him again, resting his forehead next to Louis’. They stand there for a moment, just breathing and consoling each other, but finally Louis rests his hand on Harry’s arm and moves away, so he can look him in the eyes.

“Wish me luck?” Harry asks sheepishly.

Louis smiles fondly. “That’s an understatement, love.” He says and pushes Harry slightly. “Go, you don’t wanna be late on your first day."

Harry straightens up and takes a deep breath. “I’ll be home at four,” he says before he smiles one last time and turns around.

Louis watches as Harry runs down the stairs and then into the car. Seconds later, he’s gone, going down the long driveway and turning right on the road to the city. Only then Louis comes back to the warm house. He doesn’t have any specific plans for today, but he knows that he should at least pretend that he’s working on a new chapter, and definitely _should_ write back to his irritated publisher. Zayn Malik is the best man when it comes to moving deadlines but, for such a calm guy, he can be a great pain in the arse.

But first, Louis needs breakfast, a shower, and then a quick (only in theory) browse on the Internet. Just another regular fucking day.

* * *

If someone told him that at the age of twenty six, Louis would have his own house (and not only that but with his boyfriend; or rather fiancée-to-be, it was just a matter of time), Louis would have just laughed loudly in that stupid fuckers face and poured some holy water over them.

Only demons could have thought about something like this, and a pretty stupid one as well. But, it went just like this.

The apocalypse that jumped them like some kind of a devilish jack in the box, was stopped. With more or less help from freaking angels. And the big finale wasn’t even as spectacular as Louis thought it’d be. Lucifer was once again at the bottom of the darkest bits of hell, squashed under the power of renewed seals; and the Gates of Hell were closed tightly, preventing anything from getting out. The demons were banished, killed or locked away — the angels promised the humans that themselves.

No one died or, at least, no one from _Louis’_ family. He didn’t care about his father, he just wished there was a grave he could piss on, maybe even burn that old twat’s bones. 

He and Liam hunted for about a year after that — drove around the country and looked for trouble, willingly put their lives at risk once again, but finally his brother had had enough. Liam said that all of it didn’t make sense anymore, that the attacks were not as powerful as they used to be and weren’t as frequent, either. It was like the monsters lost some of their evil juice since the Gates were shut down. Louis had no idea what the real reason was.

So, Liam left him. He and Niall — another young hunter, best man when it came to all the water scums — rented a flat together. Liam went to college and started a new life; a normal life. And Louis understood that, he really did. He wasn’t bitter and he wished his brother all the best, but he couldn’t do the same thing; or at least he couldn’t do it back then.

That’s why he carried on with hunting. But, being alone wasn’t the best option for him, and soon he realized that he was… tired. Tired and bored of killing nasty creatures for nothing but satisfaction. Tired of all this travelling for… fucking nothing really, like he was some kind of fucked up, modern martyr. So he packed his bags, drove for two days and three nights on nothing but energy drinks and cigarettes, to finally stop in front of Liam’s flat.

When Liam opened the door, he looked terrified from the state Louis was in. “Did something get you?” he asked with panic, dragging Louis inside. “Tell me…”

“I think I’m starting to grow up,” mumbled Louis in response and then laughed, loudly and uncontrollably. “I’m growing up, baby bro!” he shouted, grabbing Liam by the arms; he looked him in the eyes, still grinning like a lunatic. “Fucking kill me, Li, please.”

Then Louis passed out and the only thing he remembered were his own high giggles and Liam's worried voice. 

Louis lived through his first major identity crisis at the age of twenty three. He spent long weeks on Liam’s couch thinking everything over; moaning, growling, giving up and then deciding to start again in the blink of an eye. The life of a hunter was everything he knew and he wasn’t sure he could start socializing with people like his brother did. Of two evils to choose from, he would rather deal with the fucking mermaid — one blow and it’s over — but with people… you need to _talk_ to them. And Louis lied through most of his conversations, whether it was selling a nice story to a worried husband that the rustling coming from the pipes were just rats and not the ghost of his dead wife, or telling a nice boy that of course he’ll meet with him for coffee the next day. And then leaving town in the dark hours of dawn. And that was the worst part because Louis knew how to lie, he proud himself in this fucked up way of acting, and grew accustom to it, and he wasn’t sure if he could start relying on solid truth.

He also knew that despite Liam’s assurances, his brother was getting more worried by the day, and maybe slightly irritated as well. So Louis pulled himself together and, with the money he got from stolen and fake credits cards, he rented himself a nice, small flat. Niall put in a good word for him and helped Louis with finding a job at a local bar. Louis knew that type of work wasn’t for him but he gritted his teeth and decided to live through it.

The great epiphany came sooner than later though, on a grey and cold morning while Louis was sitting at the table, drinking cold tea, and looking through a book he bought in some random small shop. He didn’t even know _why_ he fucking bought it. Maybe he thought reading would help him kill some time. At the end of the book, he found some blank pages and a big " _YOUR THOUGHTS_ " written at the top of the first one. Louis snorted loudly because he couldn’t even imagine someone writing in this shitty novel.

Louis threw the book on the coffee table and left to work. He found it four days later, when he was cleaning — or at least trying to do so — the flat, before a visit from Liam. (He had to show his brother that he was mature enough to live alone.) Once again, he opened the book on the blank pages and looked at them, thinking. Before he knew what he was doing, he sat down on an armchair and pressed the tip of his pen down. 

" _Trolls are nasty, trolls are mad, please beware them, or die fast._ " he wrote. “ _He was eight when he killed his first proper troll; shot that fucker straight between the eyes and his old man couldn’t have been more proud. He patted his son on the back — the only way of showing affection he could muster — and told him to burn all this shit before it started to rot. The younger brother was given the pleasure of burying everything in the back garden. Another one…”_

Ten minutes later, the pen still danced on the page as Louis tried to keep up with his own thoughts. The words were pouring down on the blessed paper, which soon ended. Louis jumped on his feet, irritated, and went to the kitchen. He pulled a big notebook from one of the drawers and started writing again, sitting down at the table.

By the time Liam showed up, Louis wrote almost thirty pages and planned the main plot for at least five more books. His brother wasn’t convinced at first.

“What if other hunters gets mad at you for selling all their secrets?” Liam asked, looking at the pages with furrowed brows.

“I’ll change all the names, say it’s all made up, Li! Besides, everyday someone publishes a new book about some supernatural shit,” Louis exclaimed, pointing at the cover. “Please, it could be good for me. I can feel it, Li. Please say you will help me, baby bro.”

Liam helped him, of course. And now Louis’ books were bestsellers in most of the countries in the whole fucking world. Using his own experience, as well as other hunters, he managed to create a breathtaking universe; even the diary of his shitty father came in handy. Louis was a professional — at least when it came to killing — and took all the technical stuff from there. 

And, thanks to his books, he met Harry. The boy was waiting in the queue, at one of the meet ups for fans. When he walked over to Louis' table, he'd stolen Louis' heart and mind straight away.

“I usually don’t read scary novels,” Harry had mumbled shyly, putting a strand of long hair behind his ear. “But there is something… real in yours, you know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” said Louis with a smirk. “What's your name, love?”

“Harry. Harry Styles.”

Not looking away from the boy’s face, Louis started writing a standard dedication. “Do you have a favourite book out of mine, Harry?”

Harry thoughtfully cocked his head to the side. “All of them are great,” he replied with a toothy, crooked grin. “But I like the werewolves one best. I didn’t open my bedroom’s window for like a month.”

Louis grinned and then — pushed by some weird instinct — wrote his private number next to his name. “Let me know if you would like to hear some inside stories about my next book.” Louis told him, pushing the book on the table. 

Harry blushed, but smiled so wild that a big dimple popped out on his left cheek. “I’m sure I will.”

And he did just that; called Louis a few days later. He sneaked into Louis’ life and stayed there. At first Louis was fucking _terrified_. Caring for another person that included more than a one night stand was something he didn’t have much experience with. But Harry was patient — he waited, talked everything over and just… was _there_. Louis didn’t even realize how much he needed such a solid point in his life.

After some time, he even shared with Harry some of his past, practically ruining the world he knew with small details. He would have done this even if he was afraid that Harry was going to laugh at him, call him crazy or send him for therapy. Louis did it because he didn’t want to live in a lie; not with Harry.

Everything went as well as it could, despite the circumstances. Harry was skeptical but, it looked like he believed. He didn’t laugh and he _stayed_ , and that mattered to Louis the most.

Louis could now breathe more easily and enjoy his life. A now calm life without monsters, nasty creatures, and ruthlessly evil demons. He forgot one small detail, though.

Something good never lasts forever.

* * *

By the time Harry is meant to come home, Louis finished a whole, single chapter. Right now, he’s working on a novel dedicated to the night demons, and his main protagonist just found the main nest. Now Louis needs to write some gory details, and another fresh book will go straight to Zayn.

Louis sends Harry a message, asking if he wants something special for dinner, but he doesn’t get any reply. He’s not worried at five, assuming that Harry must be stuck in traffic. An hour later, though, and now Louis feels anxious and fidgety with nerves. He’s just about to call when the doorbell rings.

His heart is pounding weirdly in his chest when he goes to open the door, his stupid mind filled with dark scenarios. But Harry looks normal, though, just standing on the porch.

“What held you up?” Louis asks, moving to the side. “Come on, tell me everything, how was it?”

Harry stands there for a moment, not moving, just blinking slowly like he’s trying to figure something out. Then, his mouth stretches in a wide smile as he takes one step over the threshold, coming into the house. He turns around completely to close the door, and then faces Louis once again.

“Was fine...” Harry says slowly. “Was very fine.”

“Any details?” Louis asks, watching him carefully.

Harry cocks his head to the side. Something in Louis tingles weirdly; the movement is rigid and looks… kind of unnatural for something so simple. But, before he has any chance to think it over, Harry pushes Louis against the wall, and kisses him.

Opening his mouth under the pressure of Harry’s full lips is as easy as breathing, as well as kissing him back. Louis takes a rapid breath when Harry grabs his thighs and hauls him up, pushing Louis even harder into the wall. Louis’ legs automatically go around Harry’s waist.

“Must have been a really nice day, huh, love?” he asks, when Harry moves away.

Harry doesn’t answer, just smiles again. His hands clamp at Louis’ thighs, fingers pressed into skin to the point of pain and Louis groans, not sure if he likes it or not.

“Harry, umf…” Harry kisses him again, shutting Louis up, but Louis moves his head away and bangs it painfully onto the wall. “Harry, let me go…”

Harry actually lets him go despite Louis' weird feeling that he won’t. But when Louis takes a step to the side — maybe to grab Harry’s wrist and drag him to the living room where they can talk about this calmly — Harry's big hand grabs Louis' hip, stopping him. Harry drags him back, and the intensity makes Louis shout quietly with surprise.

Louis can hear the beating of his own heart, but in this moment it has nothing to do wirh desire.

Louis looks up but Harry isn’t looking at him. He is staring at his own hand, still smiling wildly, and then clamps it even harder on Louis’ skin. Louis grimaces, feeling blunt fingernails digging into him even through the T-shirt. And that certain dose of brutality on any other given day would have been quite normal, even if usually it’s Louis who’s in control most of the time. Harry is the one who likes the pain, he was never ashamed of that.

The boy chuckles huskily and… and Louis knows this sound; memory is fogged and he can’t quite place it but he’s sure he's heard it before.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Harry says, grinning happily. He kisses Louis again before the other man can even comprehend those words. Harry puts his hand under Louis’ T-shirt and crooks his fingers, scratching roughly down his back. Louis arches, moaning in protest.

“Stop, Harry, I don’t like it.”

“I’m going to fuck you.” Harry says again. “I’m going to fuck you raw, _Tommo_ , whether you fucking like it or not.”

Louis tries to wiggle out of Harry's grip. “Harry!” he says, loudly, and freezes when he feels Harry’s hand on his belt. “Red, Harry, red!” he adds, hoping it’ll work.

Harry stops and throws his head back with a loud laugh. And… and this laugh is familiar too. Something dangerous lights up in Louis' mind; a forbidden memory, long forgotten.

“Red, Tommo?” Harry asks, slowly moving his head up; his mouth is stretched with an unnatural smile. Suddenly, his eyes are drowned in black. “I don’t think that's gonna help you out.”

Only now Louis understands what it means to panic. What it means to feel helpless, scared, mad and confused — everything buzzing under his skin while his mind is refusing to accept the truth. _It’s impossible,_ he thinks, _it’s just fucking impossible, all the demons are back in hell. It’s just a bad dream, a freaking nightmare._

“No," Louis whispers, and tries to free himself. “No, no, Harry!”

Harry… The demon cocks his head, pouting. “Harry’s not here, Tommo,” he says with glee; its voice is even hoarser than before. “Don’t you remember me?”

Louis tries to get away again, relying on his instincts, but there’s a hand on his chest, pushing him painfully into the wall and knocking the breath out of him. The demon leans closer, looking Louis straight in the eyes.

“I never expected it to be so easy,” the demon almost growls. “Your boy wasn’t protected with anything. You didn’t even give him any amulets, Tommo! Or a fucking tattoo! You say you love him but you let him go around like this?”

“Get the fuck out of him!” Louis hisses, and groans when the demon pushes him harder.

The creature laughs loudly. “I don’t think so, Tommo. Besides, I made a promise to you, didn’t I?”

Louis looks straight into those horrid black eyes and moans sickly in protest when it leans in and kisses him. He moves his head and it bites him roughly on the lip, making him bleed. 

Louis can’t even find words to describe how horrible it is to look into Harry’s face that is now defiled with demonic black eyes. It's nothing but a sickening, grotesque view. It’s wrong and evil — even worse than… Louis doesn’t know, and he doubts there is anything worse. He licks his lips and tastes the blood.

“What do you want?” Louis asks, quietly. “What the fuck do you want, you--”

“I’m gonna hurt you,” the demon interrupts. “For now, at least. The rest will come later.”

The demon grabs him harshly by the arm and starts dragging down the corridor. Louis tries to fight but now — simce the creature doesn’t have to hide his power — the strength of Harry’s body is unbelievable. He tries anyway with pathetic attempts to break free. Despite all this panic, a plan starts slowly forming in his mind. He just hopes that the demon is enough of a son of a bitch to go to their main bedroom.

“Maybe I’ll let your boy watch. What do you think, would he like that?” the demon asks happily, looking at Louis over his shoulder; he blinks and Harry’s eyes are green again. “I’ll let him watch. When I screw you until you bleed, Tommo, maybe I’ll even show him how you look while licking your own blood from his cock.”

Louis feels sick but he swallows all of this, because the demon is stopping, and it looks like he picked the bedroom; maybe not everything is lost.

It pushes Louis first into the room and Louis nearly falls onto his knees; he jumps forward, and demon laughs.

“Look at that, you’re actually scared--” The silence that comes is way worse that any of this could be. The demon hums, but he doesn’t sound surprised. When Louis looks at him, he can see a small smile on demon's lips, though the creature is standing in the middle of the room, looking at the floor, where he knows a Devil's Trap is hiding. 

“You’re not an idiot, are you, Tommo? Let’s check how powerful it is.” it says, almost calmly. The demon closes his eyes and clenches his fists; Harry’s body is rigid and veins pop out on his neck, when the demon tries to break free from the trap. Louis moves closer to him, can’t help himself. Finally, the demon opens his eyes and once again Louis can see only black.

“Well, well, Tommo, you've outdone yourself. Who did you expect, Lucifer himself?”

“Who are you?” Louis asks, trying to ignore his breaking voice. “What the fuck you want from me?”

“You really don’t remember me, do you?” The demon blinks innocently, pouting again. “Your daddy was very fond of me.”

Louis’ mind goes blank as the last pieces drop into the right places. Now he fucking knows; last days of the Apocalypse, when his dumb father decided to switch sides. In secret, Mark summoned one of the Kings of Hell, letting himself be possessed. He nearly killed them all, and if it weren’t for the help of the Winchesters, this one demon would break all the remaining seals before the archangels could get to them.

Louis looks into the black abyss of the demon's eyes and listens to the hoarse laugh, thinking about his father; whose choices had to come back and punish Louis long after the fucker died. _He was supposed to know everything, Lou,_ Mark whispered. _I meant well, I wanted to save you all,_ he had said, while Liam was bleeding out, living now only thanks to Castiel’s grace.

Louis grimaced, showing his teeth in a snarl. “Baal.”

The demon grinned at him. “Bravo, Tommo!” Baal nodded with approval, bowing in a sick parody of congratulations. “It’s really nice to see you again. Let me show you how impressed I am, ‘cause you really solved this one quick… here comes your prize” Baal stops and closes his eyes. Harry’s body shivers visibly and a look of terror comes up on his face. 

When he opens his eyes, they are green again. “Louis!” Harry moans. “Louis, what’s going on, help me, please!” He looks at Louis pleadingly, raising his hand. “Louis, please, I can’t move.” He’s crying now, terrified and lost.

Louis can’t help himself, and moves quickly to help him, without thinking, and his heart breaks into tiny pieces, when Harry’s face changes again in a matter of seconds; the terrified expression is gone and Baal looks at him mockingly. The demonic black color painfully slowly fills his eyes yet again.

“ _Oh, help me, Lou, I’m so scared!”_ he screams, high-pitched. “ _It’s so dark in here, Louis, oh!"_

Louis clenches his fists, digging fingernails into his skin, just looking as the demon laughs hysterically. Baal calms down after a moment, wiping tears from Harry’s cheeks.

“Killing this boy in front of you will be so satisfying.” Baal says.

Louis ignores that, and moves around him, going to the door. He hears a loud, mocking laugh all the way down to the basement.

TBC


End file.
